El enemigo asecha
by Potrencio Cajeta
Summary: y como si verle la cara a diario no fuera suficiente, el universo también conspiraría en su contra, ahora compartiría con su peor enemigo el lugar en donde comía, dormía, y habitaba. ahora compartirían el mismo techo con su peor enemigo. sasunaru. -.-.-.-.-.- este fic fue publicado en la pág. de amor yaoi... pero a causa de que he tenido problemas con esta, no he podido ingresar.
1. Chapter 1

Prologo.

El esclavo y el poder de las charlas.

Ese definitivamente no era su mejor dia ... De todos los desastres que pudieron haber ocurrido y a cualquiera de las millones de personas que habitan el planeta tenia que pasarle a el.

Consiguió un empleo nuevo ya que en los anteriores no duraba ni tres dias y lo despedían , llego a su departamento totalmente cansado y destrozado gracias a la dura jornada de trabajo . Tan solo esperaba que la persona con la que compartía aquella casa no estuviera presente ...

Hace poco que su mamá lo había convencido de vivir cerca del instituto al que asistía , aunque el se había negado a la opción. Pero ahora , alli estaba como idiota recostado en el sillón de aquel lugar. Y eso no era lo peor de ello , sino que ahora compartía con su peor enemigo el lugar en donde comía, dormía y bañaba. Quería irse, y convencer a su mama no iba a ser fácil.

Tal vez con algo de suerte su "compañero" no llegará a dormír, tal vez que un camión lo arrollara , o un meteoro lo aplastará o se quebrara una pierna mientras cominaba y tendria que quedarse en el hospital asta que le dieran de alta , pero alli estaba el desgraciado , atento como si de una planta de tomate se hablase.

\- aun estas acá ... - afirmo el pelinegro desde su posición en la entrada.

\- por desgracia ... -respondió sin mucho animo.

\- pense que hablarias con tu madre - sasuke no estaba de animos para lidiar con las inquietudes de su archienemigo... - y no me digas que lo intentaste pero estabas muy ocupado ...

\- me robaste las palabras de la boca ... - se levanto del sillon en busca de su preciado ramen...

\- tks... Por algo eres dobe..- dijo cerrando la puerta y sentándose en el sofá de la amplia e iluminada sala.

\- y tu un teme ...-encontro de manera torpe su ramen .

Naruto planeo dias atras irse de aquel lugar , pero cada vez que intentaba enfrentar a su madre y discutir sobre el tema parecia que su mama lo veia venir o le leía el pensamiento pues , desaparecía con algun pretexto ridículo como _ _" se me queman los frijoles"__ estando a media compra en el supermercado o _ _" me llamaron por telefono y devo irme de urgencia"__ sabiendo que ella nunca tendria un teléfono ya que los abuelos normales -aunque ella aun no era abuela- dirian ... Algo asi como __" esos aparatos son de Satán"__ o _ _"esas cosas queman las neuronas"__...

\- ¿por que solo no te vas ? - miraba detenidamente los torpes movimientos que hacia el Uzumaki al preparar su alimento...

\- ella ... Bueno ella ...

\- sueltalo Usuratonkachi ...- la paciencia no era una de las virtudes del pelinegro ,al igual que la tolerancia , solidaridad y demas valores...

\- ella... Me amenazó ...

\- ... - alzó una ceja interrogante ante la repuesta por que ... ¿que tan grave era la amenaza?

\- ella dijo que ma daria la "charla" de nuevo - dijo el rubio evitando la mirada del contrario , se sentia muy idiota mencionando la famosa "charla"...

\- hablas de esa en donde ...

-Esa misma ... -interrumpio al no querer oír la frase completa.

A ambos le recorría un pequeño escalofrío por la espalda de tan solo recordar aquella platica tan animada , un Uchiha podria tener la venganza corriendo por sus venas , pero , ni siquiera el mismísimo Madara castigaria a sus enemigos con aquella platica amistosa que organizaron las madres de aquellos chicos, mas es calosfrios azotaron sus espaldas al acordarse de que los dos vivieron esa pesadilla juntos ya que sus madres eran demasiado unidas.

Lo más desagradable que inundaban sus mentes era el recuerdo de saber que ellos tenían alrededor de 6 años cuando sus madres les hablaban sobre relaciones sexuales. Probablemente les mostraron las diferentes posiciones del kamasutra y algun video pornográfico.

-mmmm ... muy bien pues puedes quedarte - le dijo de manera indiferente - pero tendrás que hacer algo a cambio dobe...

-...-Tragó seco , lo que sea que le fuera a pedir no sería nada bueno...

\- y bien ...- se acerco a su lado en la cocina - no te pediré nada que no puedas hacer ...

\- de que ...de que se trata - proprobablemente era muy mala decisión .

No habría que se un genio para saber que sasuke tramaba algo, pero Naruto no era necesariamente un genio ni mucho menos.

-aceptas o no ...

\- ... - lo pensó un poco antes de dar una respuesta, si lo aceptaba podria Seguir viviendo allí pero no sabia que le pediria el pelinegro. En cualquier caso si no aceptaba, debia irse despidiendo de aquella bonita casa a la que ya habia agarrado cierto cariño, ademas , no sabia sí volveria a encontrar un departamento cerca se su Instituto. Demasiado joven para caminar media ciudad para llegar a su escuela.

\- ... - paciencia para la idiotez del prójimo ...

\- ... Muy bien, muy bien acepto ...¿que tengo que hacer? ...-una sinietra sonrisa se formo en el rosstro del pelinegro.

\- algo muy facil dobe... Algo muy, muy facil ... - se acercó un tanto mas a su presa.

Acaso ¿estaba sudando frio?, prodria ser que su maldito sentido de presentimiento fuera defectuoso pero, tenia cerebro, y aunque este funcionará de forma incorrecta estaba allí.

\- desde ahora en adelante tu serás mi esclavo ... Y arás lo que yo te diga.

Mal ,terriblemente mal , definitivamente su cerebro estaba fuera de servicio, tal vez se fue de vacaciones , y ahora como salia de esta. Seria un esclavo el resto de sus dias. Le pondrian el traje de mayordomo obediente y andaria por ahí cumpliendo los caprichos de un niño mimado. Lo habia jodido todo, bueno,al menos no recibiria la dichosa charla sobre sexualidad a temprana edad.


	2. Chapter 2

Capitulo 1. Una "charla diferente" y la perspectiva de una casa.

Silencio.

La casa era grande, lujosa y espaciosa, pero, era tan silenciosa. Como si lo unico que la habitara fuera fuera aquellas ligeras, apenas visibles capas de polvo y telarañas.

Y el unico sonido era el de las hojas de los libros al cambiar de página, por que sasuke era terriblemente silencioso. La casa ,como cualquier otra casa , tenia un huésped, entonces ¿por que se sentia tan vacía?. La respuesta era por que estaba vacía. Su dueño era un amargado, pero, habían casas las cuales tenian un dueño amargado y aun así eran felices, pero , su dueño tambien estaba solo, y la casa era muy grande , tanto que seguro cabría una familia grande allí. Y su dueño tambien estaba triste ...

Era un jovencito amargado, triste, y solitario.

Maldita su suerte para conseguir dueño.

Pero en estas horas, estos dias, estas semanas, algo había cambiado dentro de la casa. Ya no se sentia tan sola, tan ... Vacia.

Todo por ese rubio que llegó a su puerta un dia cualquiera.

Derrepente todo tenia mas color, todo tenia sentido , y al mismo tiempo era irracional. El jovencito rubio era tan alegre, ruidoso, carismático, un tanto estúpido, e inquieto ... Tan diferente a su dueño. Y al mismo tiempo eran tan parecidos.

Tambien estaba solo.

La casa se preguntaba el por que tantas sonrisas, ella no veía ninguna razon para hacerlo.

Poco a poco lo entendio.

Su dueño se veia realmente felíz cada vez que regañaba, cabreaba, y gritaba a su compañero, y no por que lo disfrutara, su dueño se sentia satisfecho de tener con quien discutir despues de tanto tiempo solo y aburrido, y es que el rubio era fácil de cabrear.

La casa definitivamente amaba al rubio.

Lo unico que la casa podria odiar de el era... A su madre; si existía algo realmente ofensivo para una casa era que la llamaran "departamento". Y es que su pelirroja madre parecia no saber diferenciar entre una casa y un departamento. Pues ella decia "el departamento esto" y "el departamento lo otro"...

Tal vez la pelirroja tenia algun tipo de retraso mental o la palabra "casa"no estaba en su vocabulario.

Tal vez de chiquita la tiraron desde un lugar bastante alto y eso le causo una contusion cerebral que causo que olvidara la palabra casa. O tal vez solo era muy ignorante...

Esta tarde algo malo había susedido.

La casa tenia aquel extraño presentimiento y sus sospechas fueron confirmadas al ver pasar por la puerta a tres muy conosidas presencias. Eran : su amargado dueño Sasuke, el rubio risueño Naruto y su loca, descabellada e ignorante madre Kushina. Y es que las casas podian llegar a ser realmente rencorosas.

Los primeros dos traian consigo un semblante obscuro, inquietante y desesperado mientras que la ultma traia una gran sonrisa de satisfacción y felicidad. Y es que Naruto y Sasuke habian cometido uno de los errores mas grandes de su vida.

《《《《《《《《 FlasBack 》》》》》》》》

Perdido en sus pensamientos, encontro una palabra que definia casi a la perfeccion aquella situación o tal vez eran dos, o tres. Bien eran muchas palabras, tantas que le faltarian dedos si fuera a enumerarlas. Palabras como molestia, incomodidad y sinonimos de estas.

Sasuke pensaba la manera adecuada de decirle al dobe que no hiciera ningun tipo de contacto físico con el ,y tenia unas muy buenas razones. El era el unico ser humano que estaba enterado de la situación mental de las madres de ambos , el era el unico ser humano que sabia de la obsesión por el yaoi que sus locas madres idolatraban con esmero.

Las mencionadas tenian una pequeña reunion en la que discutian chismes de fuentes poco confiables segun la perspectiva de Sasuke. Sus madres escucharon un rumor que decia que era bueno hablarle a sus hijos pequeños sobre relaciones sexuales entre personas de su mismo sexo y solo nesesitaban una excusa mas para darselas a sus hijos. Una excusa que Sasuke al estar enterado habia tratado de evitar a toda costa. Pero al parecer no había pensado en como explicar a su rubio amigo aquella delicada situación que los amenazaba con un perturbador futuro trauma.

Naruto en realmente no captaba el mensaje ,como si Sasuke le hablara en otro idioma.

Termino preguntando que significaba yaoi.

A Sasuke le cruzo un pensamiento bastante estupido.

Tal vez seria mejor enseñarle el significado de aquel termino que olvido definir. Un error cometido por un Uchiha.

Y otro pensamiento aun mas estupido que el anterior estallo en su cabeza , hizo cuestionarse sobre su orientación sexual.

Tal vez seria mejor mosrarle al dobe con acciones detalladas cual era el significado del dicho ¿que tal si practicaban el termino?

Un momento...

Pero que demonios estaba pensando, que clase de pesnamientos eran esos para un Uchiha. Golpeo mentalmente su cabeza contra la pared unas mil veces.

Ratos despues de su intento de recobrar su postura simplemente se dio media vuelta y se retiro.

QUE PASARA LO QUE TUBIERA QUE PASAR Y YA.

Y se arrepintio por el pensamiento.

Gracias a la reunion de sus madres ellos tenian que compartir habitacion en la casa Senyu. Y no solo casa tambien cama. Por suerte la cama era bastante grande. Por desgracia los habitos para dormir de su compañero eran terribles.

Pero la maldita inconformidad del rubio causo una insesable revuelta y con esto una pequeña pelea por el territorio, como habian nombrado a la cama este par de animales carentes de cordura. Esta pelea acasiono lo que jamás se imaginaron, eran ellos en una insinúante posicion en la que sus miembros se rozaban levemente.

Y justo en aquel momento entró cierta pelirroja quedando paralizada en el umbral de la puerta.

En aquella comprometedora posición el dominante parecia ser Sasuke que se posicionaba entre las piernas se Naruto. Y este ultimo con las muñecas presas entre las manos del Uchiha.

Loteria!

Ahora sus madres tenian su última razón.

《《《《《《《《《 fin del FlashBack 》》》》》》》》》

Gracias a eso ahora eran presos de una charla sobre sexualidad entre personas del mismo sexo.

Esta si que era una charla diferente.

Y la casa lo presencio todo

Al terminar la charla, la cara de ls jóvenes era todo un poema.

Con simpleza, se levantaron de sus respectivos asientos y retiraron cada quien a su habitación correspondiente. Claro, no sin antes mandar una mirada asesina a su contrario.

Definitivamente no saldrian de su habitación por bastante tiempo.

Sasuke al entrar a su habitación se percató de algo.

Otro error Uchiha.

Naruto era su esclavo. Por lo tanto pudo haber evitado la situacion desde el principio con tan solo ordenar al rubio alejarse de la cama.

La casa pasaria mucho tiempo en silencio. En compañía de el polvo y las telarañas.


End file.
